Sin Verguenza!
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Despues de que Kisa Shouta, Onodera Ritsu, Shinobu Takatsuki y Takahashi Misaki se conocen, se enlazan en una gran amistad, pero desde que abren una libreria en el distrito de Shibuya los cuatro comienzan a tener fallas en sus relaciones. ¿que serias capaz de hacer cuando tus planes no salen como deseas? ¿cuantos afectados tendra tu decision?
1. Chapter 1

SIN VERGÜENZA- Introduccion.

_Hola estimados lectores –sonríe levemente- antes que nada agradezco que estén interesados en una historia como esta…_

-¿Dónde está Kisa? ¡Hace más de una hora que debía estar aquí! ¿No piensa llegar? ¡Que irresponsabilidad!-.

_Bueno antes que nada déjenme presentarles a mis compañeros y amigos. El que está a punto de caer en la histeria por culpa de Kisa, se llamaba Shinobu Takatsuki. Es estudiante de la Universidad Mitsuhashi en la carrera de Literatura Antigua. Shinobu-kun es muy inteligente, es de una familia rica y de muy buena posición social, pero sobre todo es muy lindo. Su pareja Miyagi You es maestro en la universidad, además es como 15 años mayor que él. Shinobu-kun tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero no es malo._

-Vamos Shinobu-kun, no te pongas así. Kisa no deja nada a la mitad seguro que ya no tarda.

_¿Ven al chico tratando de calmar la cólera de Shinobu? Bueno él es Onodera Ritsu, trabaja como editor en Marukawa ¡justo como Aikawa-san! Onodera-kun es amable y atento y sobre todo persevera en su trabajo. Si él dice que puede hacer algo es porque en serio puede… Los chicos y yo creemos que Onodera-kun tiene una relación con Takano-san su jefe, aunque él insiste en que no._

-¡Lo siento!-Llega un joven azabache corriendo-¡el trafico esta horrible, además el metro no llego!

_Él es Kisa Shouta, también trabaja en Marukawa y es compañero de trabajo en el mismo departamento que Onodera. ¿Ven su cara y su cuerpo? Cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que es un chico de secundaria ¡que sorpresa Kisa-san tiene 30 años!.. Y bueno Kisa tiene una pareja, Yukina Kou, es estudiante de artes en la Universidad T._

-Pensé que no vendrías- Suspira Shinobu aliviado.

-Cuatro minutos después, Shinobu te hubiese colgado por el cuello-Ríe Onodera.

_Y yo soy Takahashi Misaki, vivo con un escritor sobrevalorado llamado Akihiko Usami. Usagi-san y yo adoptamos un niño que encontré por casualidad, se llama Cudd y hemos aprendido a llevar el rol de una familia normal… A no ser por el hermano mayor de Usagi-san: Haruhiko Usami. Por casualidad Cudd y él se conocieron y ahora usa de pretexto ir a visitar a Cudd para no salir del departamento. Es estresante. Pero en fin sé que pronto se resolverá._

_Mis amigos y yo hemos abierto una librería en el distrito de Shibuya. Hoy es la inauguración. En fin dejare que los sucesos siguientes se desarrollen verán, que no es nada fácil llevar una vida tan "sin vergüenza"_

Capítulo 2.- LA LIBRERIA


	2. Chapter 2 La libreria

Capitulo 2.- La librería

La mañana era brillante, se notaba que era primavera. El cielo se podía ver claramente despejado, en el departamento de Miyagi, Shinobu está a punto de salir hacia la Universidad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Pregunta Miyagi.

-Sí, Claro. Responde Shinobu.

Miyagi tenía una gran oportunidad en la Editorial Marukawa. Si lograba hacer un trato con una editorial coreana, podría obtener un cargo importante en la editorial. Kamijou Hiroki, había escuchado que Isaka, el jefe de la editorial, necesitaba a alguien capaz de convencer hasta a la más dura piedra, así que pensó que Miyagi tenía oportunidad y que era el indicado, no solo porque por alguna razón siempre terminaba haciendo su trabajo, sino porque tenía un gran don para dar discursos. Durante el camino, Miyagi no dejo de hablar sobre el futuro después del trato con los coreanos, se le notaba entusiasmado.

-¿Podríamos hablar sobre algo que no sea el trato con los coreanos?- Pregunta Shinobu con semblante serio.

-¿No lo entiendes Shinobu-chin? Pero, ¿Qué digo? ¡Claro que no! Aun eres muy joven, es por eso que no entiendes la importancia de esto.-Dice Miyagi con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a ir a la inauguración de nuestra librería?-Pregunta Shinobu tratando de evadir el comentario.

-Lo siento, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y se está acumulando. Entre las clases en la universidad y el negocio con los coreanos, a penas y tengo tiempo de dormir.

El semblante de Shinobu se entristece un poco, aunque se mantiene firme.

-Se me olvidaba que tu vida solo puede organizarse así, darse limites tan inútiles.-Dice Shinobu tomando su portafolio y saliendo del auto. "Shinobu" Grita Miyagi tratando de detenerlo, pero Shinobu le ignora.

Mientras tanto, en la editorial Marukawa, el editor en jefe que era el encargado de que uno de sus libros fuese llevado al Corea era Takano Masamune. Takano y Onodera tienen una "relación" pero, Yokozawa argumenta que durante el trabajo no se deben ver involucrados los sentimientos ni las relaciones personales, y por eso, no debía dejar a cargo del negocio a Onodera Ritsu, se vería la preferencia, y como Miyagi era nuevo y se notaba su interés y experiencia, que por cierto no eran de mala calidad, debía dejarle ese negocio a él.

-¡Takano-san! ¿A caso no confías en mí? Yo puedo convencer a los coreanos, sé que puedo lograrlo. Además tú ya me habías dado ese negocio a mi- Argumenta Onodera caminando al paso de Takano.

-Ya se lo que dije, pero Yokozawa insiste en que el negociador debe ser Miyagi.-Dice Takano llamando el elevador.

-No entiendo porque Yokozawa-san sigue odiándome. Pero, por favor, necesito ese cargo, quiero aprender.-Responde Onodera.

-No puedo hacerlo Onodera, ya está decidido.-Responde Takano entrando al elevador mientras Ritsu lo sigue.-Aunque claro podría cambiar de opinión.-Prosigue Takano sonriendo con malicia.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¡Hare lo que sea!-Sonríe Onodera alegremente.

Takano lo besa acorralándolo en un rincón del pequeño elevador, hace que este se detenga antes de llegar al segundo piso.

-¡Por decir lo que sea no me refería a esto!

-Lo siento, pero eso no lo especificaste.-Dice Takano volviéndolo a besar y pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa del chico.

Más tarde en la sala de juntas, los coreanos ya habían llegado, al igual que el jefe: Isaka, el departamento de ventas: Yokozawa, y el negociador: You Miyagi, todos esperaban al editor en jefe.

-¿Qué rayos…? Se supone que Masamune ya debería estar aquí…-murmura Yokozawa.

Los coreanos se mostraban impacientes, mientras Isaka da vueltas en la silla. En ese momento llega Takano acomodándose el saco.

-Lamento la tardanza. El trafico esta terrible esta mañana. En fin… Dae Tsun-san, le presento al negociador a cargo…

Los coreanos sonríen y Miyagi a punto de ponerse de pie, escuchan el nombre de "Onodera Ritsu". En ese instante entra el castaño con un semblante nervioso, no dice nada al respecto, Miyagi no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, Yokozawa se muestra furioso, Isaka se ríe y aplaude pensando "Que divertido. Pronto lloverá sangre como en la era Meiji" Dice al mirar la situación. Los coreanos quedan encantados con Onodera, Miyagi observa la situación, se levanta y sale de la sala.

Más tarde Miyagi regresa a casa, realmente estaba furioso.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de tu "amigo" Onodera!-Grita Miyagi.

-Claro que no. Ritsu-kun no tiene la culpa de ser mejor que tú. Si se quedó con el cargo es por algo.

-¡eres un tonto! ¡Un estúpido!-Grito Miyagi molesto.

Shinobu le mira con semblante serio pero triste a la vez, corre y se encierra en el baño.

-¡Shinobu! Por favor….-dice Miyagi del otro lado de la puerta.

Shinobu no contesta. Últimamente las peleas entre ambos eran demasiadas. No sabían desde cuando habían empezado a dudar uno del otro…. Pero algo era seguro… ya no era lo mismo.

En la noche después de que el trabajo había acabado, Takano salía de la editorial cuando se encontró con Yokozawa.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente, Masamune?

-Yo sé lo que hago, no tienes por qué reprocharme nada. Además yo ya le había dicho a Onodera que él tendría el puesto.

-Claro, pero quedamos que You-san debía aprender de este negocio. Y tú estuviste de acuerdo hasta hoy en la mañana. Por eso me pregunto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Dijo zafándose de la entrevista.

Todo marchaba bien en la inauguración de aquella librera que con tanto trabajo habían abierto los chicos.

-¡Usagi-san, hay llegue, vamos que se nos hace tarde!-. Dijo Misaki entrando al departamento Usami.

Akihiko le miro con cierto enojo a lo que el castaño se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué?" Akihiko le señalo a la visita que se encontraba con el pequeño Cudd en el sofá mirando el televisor.

-¿Haruhiko-san…? No se vaya a incomodar pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí cuando decidí venir a ver mi hermano. No es nada extraño.

-Como sea-Interrumpió Akihiko-Misaki y yo vamos a salir. Así que vete.

Pero en seguida Cudd intervino pidiendo que lo dejaran quedar. Así sería su niñero. Los dos no tenían más opción y accedieron aunque Akihiko de mala gana.

La fiesta transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que Yokozawa entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué hace Yokozawa-san aquí?- Pregunto Takano mirando a Ritsu.

-Creo que Kisa-kun lo ó Shinobu.

En ese momento, Yokozawa se acercó a los anfitriones miro a Ritsu y después lo abofeteo-

-¡Jamás creí que fueras a caer tan bajo por obtener trabajo; te costaste con Masamune por el puesto!-.

Capítulo 3: Sexo sin amor


End file.
